Perfectly Coordinated
by hellointernet
Summary: Words unspoken but actions perfectly coordinated. A little look into the Straw Hats' unity.


_Disclaimer._

* * *

Luffy was out of it, not exactly because of he got beat by the opponents but mostly from exhaustion. His first mate was beside him, shirt in tatters and blood dripping everywhere from slashes in areas that shouldn't even have slashes; basically heavily injured.

Zoro frowned as he slashed at another enemy form his sitting position. The other fell onto the ground, adding to the numerous opponents before him that laid around. The space around the two in the middle was surprisingly empty of the bodies. There is a prominent boundary that the enemies never get past.

Luffy muttered as he slept on. "Meat." He nuzzled into the warmth of Zoro.

Zoro looked at his captain carefully before sighing resignedly _(affectionately)_. He caught the sword coming from the back with his own and did a complicated maneuver that sent the other man flying out. He was careful not to smash his elbow into the younger teen's face before he stabbed Wado Ichimonji into the ground and closed his eyes, waiting for the next opponent.

* * *

Sanji found them in the same position in the middle of the courtyard, surrounded by the bodies of enemies. There were none left. They were in the middle, Luffy still muttering about meat and bloodied. Zoro was right beside him, sitting with Wado Ichimonji, the white sword upright in the ground in front of him. His two swords laid beside him. Sanji can't help but think that the swordsman painted a picture of utmost loyalty; a samurai protecting the emperor until the end.

Zoro looked up with feral eyes when the blond approaches them. He blinks and the hostility has suddenly disappeared from the eyes. They're just looking at him with annoyance now.

"_Finally_," the man sighed.

He stood up and sheathed his sword. Then he slung the other boy onto his shoulder and took a step forward.

Sanji watched and growled in exasperation when the idiot pitches forward onto his face.

"Sake," the man mumbled into the ground and he has somehow moved Luffy on top of himself. to avoid crushing the captain.

"Oi, oi. What's wrong with you?"

"Nuthin'. Can't wal –" He fell silent.

Sanji briefly toed the green haired harshly _(gently) _in annoyance. Was he really passing out _now_?

* * *

Usopp spotted Sanji's form in the darkness. The cook had Luffy slung carelessly (_carefully_) over his shoulder while his other hand dragged Zoro by his shirt. They aren't walking in a straight line, Sanji choosing to go left and right, depending on what he saw on the ground. Zoro got dragged over all the plants (_without thorns)_ and the pebbles _(smoother pebbles)_.

Usopp was already calling _(yelling out in alarm)_ for Chopper when his brain has barely registered the scene. Chopper came out in a panic before looking ahead for the trio.

He stared briefly, bug-eyed before screaming about his medical kit and how he left it back in his room.

Robin stepped out onto the deck calmly _(quickly)_, said medical kit in hand. She handed it to the little doctor. "I think you might need this, doctor-san."

Chopper yelled out briefly about a thank you and how calling him 'doctor-san' doesn't make him happy at all. He had all the things ready in a flash and the only thing needed is the patients.

Franky has somehow constructed two beds out of spares from here and there _(whole wooden planks)_ and Nami had grudgingly _(willingly)_ provided pillows and blankets leftover from when they last time slept out on the deck. Brook came out unhurriedly _(quick steps) _with a cup of tea from the control room, where he had already hit the switch to lower the ramp for the trio.

Chopper was flitting around, chitterling away about how bad these wounds look _(sighing in relief that it wasn't worse)_ and preparing to disinfect.

Sanji already leaving, complaining about the blood stains in his shirt that'd never wash out and how he's late to prepare dinner _(meat, meat, more meat and then some sake). _Robin was silently reading _(watching over the operation)_. Brooke finished his tea before he started playing 'Bink's Sake', which wasn't really appropriate for the occasion right now _(Luffy's favorite)_. Usopp was fiddling around with pieces of scraps, lost in thought_ (fabricating a story to cheer them up). _Franky had placed a bottle _(sake)_ next to Zoro for when he woke up, saying somethign about drinking fixing everything

When the two woke _(collective sigh of relief)_, Nami was at them, yelling _(softer than usual)_ about how reckless they were, diving into enemy territory without even telling the others and making Sanji search for them. She threatened to quadruple their debts if they do something so idiotic like this again _(watch out for your safety, idiots!)_.

Luffy laughed before running towards the kitchen for meat. Zoro grumbled about sea witches and drank the sake from the bottle.

There had been no words exchanged between the other crew members ever since Sanji got on the ship with the two. All had been done without anything said but perfectly coordinated. Without saying anything, Franky disassembled the impromptu beds; Nami complained a little more about get the blood out of the blankets and pillows but folded and stacked them neatly, to be washed later; Robin stood and gazed out thankfully to the stars; Brook kept playing 'Bink's Sake'; hopper left to keep his kit and Usopp had followed Luffy to the kitchen with a story ready in his mind.

_(They're safe. Luffy's safe.)_

* * *

_Just a little something I came up after reading many fluffy One Piece fics. I don't really know... hope they were all in character and all. It's an unnamed battle, I have no idea where it took place or what kind of enemy worn out Luffy and Zoro but yeah. Just based it loosely of the scenery of Thriller Bark so you can go ahead an imagine a battle in an area like that. _

_Anyways, hope you like it! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
